Hooked on a Feeling
by optimus prime 007
Summary: A belated Valentine's Day fic for Prowl and Jazz.  Jazz gets the surprise of his life making this a very special day for him.  G1 AU


The party was in full swing. Music was jamming. Bots were dancing, drinking, having a wonderful time. Only a few notables were absent. Prime only because he was spending a romantic evening with Elita-One _**alone**_. Ironhide who had been MIA for two days already and no one wanted to have their processors glitched by trying to figure out where he and Chromia disappeared off to. Prowl because he volunteered for an emergency meeting at the UN so Optimus could see Elita since her time on Earth was limited. And Jazz, only because he hadn't arrived at the party yet.

"So where is Jazz? Pouting because his _**lover**_ couldn't be here for Valentine's Day?" Sideswipe snickered.

"Don't! You want me to glitch you dumbaft!" Sunstreaker growled. "I still can't see those two as lovers. They're complete opposites!"

"I just can't wait to see the look on Prowl's face when Jazz finally realizes they're not going to work as a couple and dumps his tight aft."

"I've got the recorder all ready bro," Sunstreaker smirked.

"You guys, I seriously doubt that's going to happen," Bluestreak said. "They're good together and good for each other."

"Yeah, you two weren't there for monitor duty this morning when Prowl checked in," Bumblebee smirked. "I heard the whole conversation he had with Jazz. Our resident saboteur turned into a puddle of melted titanium in his seat at the end of it and he's been walking on air ever since."

Blaster, who'd been walking by on his way out of the recreation room, smiled as the twins were begging Bumblebee to spill what the conversation was between Prowl and Jazz. The young scout was wise enough to not say. Even Bluestreak who was on duty at the time as well managed to keep his vocal processor mute about it. Blaster himself didn't know what was said but he didn't need to. As long as his long time best friend was happy that's all that mattered. And stepping into his friend's office, he could see that smile from this morning was still plastered on Jazz's face.

"You know buddy, just the other day you were bumming about Prowl having to work on Valentine's Day. I wanna know what he said that put this permanent dopey grin on your faceplates?"

"I'll do one betta, I'll show ya," Jazz smirked and turned his monitor so Blaster could see it too. "Teletran replay communication file 11567, time index 24.5."

"_Still, I want you to go to the party. I know you'll enjoy yourself. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. We'll take a few days off and head down to one of those warm sandy beaches you enjoy so much._"

"_Alright. I'll go. Blaster did say he had a new sound mix he wanted me to listen to. I'll see you in a couple of days. It just wont be the same without ya._"

"_I know. Again I sincerely apologize. I'll see you in a couple of days. Oh and Jazz…I love you._"

"Pause playback. He cut transmission right afta that," Jazz happily sighed, optics locked on Prowl's image on the monitor. "Not that I was coherent enough to reply. Blue said I was sittin' there for five minutes starin' at a blank screen wit' a dreamy look on ma faceplates."

"So I guess that means he's serious about your relationship with him, just like you were hoping."

Jazz had that sheepish look he always got whenever his creators caught him in the act of doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. The visor may be blocking the mirth that was in his optics but Blaster knew better.

"I told you when Prowl started dating you he wasn't like the others. The make doesn't make idle commitments."

"I know. I just could neva get over that fear of bein' rejected. Until this mornin'. I feel like I could take an anything!"

"Good, now get off your aft and down to the party. I promised Prowl I'd make sure you got there and had a good time."

"He asked you to?" Jazz asked surprised and touched at the same time.

"Of course he did. I didn't even have to threaten him about what I'd do if he broke your spark. Now let's go."

With that said, the two friends headed for the recreation room. Blaster returned to his DJ station playing requests from lovers. A few even got up and sang for their loved ones. It didn't matter if the singer could carry a tune or not, the songs were all well received and applauded by all present. Love was definitely blossoming in the air. Every bot in the room was stunned when Optimus had even serenaded Elita-One with a song after they decided to join the party.

"Boss, is there anythin' ya can't do?" Jazz asked as the elite couple joined him at his table where he and Ratchet were enjoying the music.

"Plenty, but I won't say what," Elita's teased, snuggling against her mech as he wrapped an arm around her holding her close. "Your secrets are safe with me Orion."

"As are yours with me, my Ariel," Prime fondly smiled, kissing the top of her helm. "So, are you enjoying the party, Jazz?"

"Yeah I am. It's been wildly entertainin' an' well…."

"You're missing Prowl," Elita smiled softly.

Jazz nodded, his smile wavering slightly.

"Optimus will make it up to both of you," Elita smirked and then added. "I'll see that he does."

"I've already done so," Optimus countered, mirth sparkled in his optics as he gazed upon Elita. "I've already approved the one week vacation Prowl requested for the two of you and extended it to two weeks. Ever the planner, he put in the requisition before he left for the UN. He's got Mirage ready to fill in for your duties while you're on vacation. Smokescreen will be covering Prowl's duties. I've made both aware of how long they'll be tending to them as well."

"Wow, thank's boss bot!" Jazz exclaimed.

"I should be thanking you Jazz," Ratchet grinned brightly. "You've done something I've been trying to do for vorns! Get Prowl to take a vacation!"

They all laughed and continued telling stories about Prowl before they started teasing Jazz. The saboteur didn't mind at all and laughed at himself. Their laughter blended in with the music, the noise of talking and laughter around the room. It brought a smile to the hidden observer.

"Blaster is ready when you are," Red Alert whispered as he arrived at the observer's side. "If you need more time to recover from you trip I can inform him. Inferno is on standby."

"I'm fine. Skyfire made good time getting here and I recharged while in flight."

"Are you sure? You look…nervous."

"I _**am **_nervous," Prowl chuckled uneasily, his spark felt like it was doing flip flops in its chamber. "I'm a little worried Jazz will be mad at my deception."

"I seriously doubt that," Red Alert smiled. "You won him over this morning. Besides, you wanted to surprise him for Valentine's Day. We all know Jazz is a mech who is almost never surprised by anything. Yet, you've done it once already this morning. And I know he'll be equally surprised. Frag, the entire room is going to be shocked!"

"Red you are not helping my confidence here."

"Right, sorry," the Security Director smiled. "Just comm. Blaster when you're ready. He'll queue the lights, do a little intro and the rest is up to you. And you've nothing to be nervous about. See that happy grin on Jazz's face. It's there because of _**you**_."

Prowl's optics locked on Jazz. He always thought Jazz was most attractive when he smiled. That smile had the power to light up a room or more. A smile that made Prowl's spark soar whenever it was directed at him.

"Thanks, Red…for doing this."

"You're welcome. Besides, I _**was**_ the best choice. Who else could have kept this a secret or given you excuses to practice so Jazz wouldn't find out? Good luck Prowl."

Prowl nodded. Once alone he gathered all his courage and focused on the love he had inside for Jazz. Love that was bursting to be expressed.

"It's now or never," he muttered to himself opening a secure comm. with Blaster. "I'm ready."

"_Perfect timing too. Sixty seconds and I'll do the lights just like we rehearsed. Red and Inferno will run interference so Jazz doesn't spot you with that visor of his. Knock him on his aft, mech._"

Prowl smiled, the nervousness of his spark fluttering died down momentarily. Back on Cybertron he had never dared to do anything like this. But for Jazz he'd do anything even if it was kind of crazy. He loved the mech that much.

"Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovely mechs and femmes," Blaster started as the song started to fade. Ever so slowly he manipulated the lighting in the room so it started to dim. Many who'd been dancing seemed to know something special was about to happen so they cleared the floor. "It was wonderful to see a few serenades tonight. Optimus, that deep baritone could send shivers down any mech or femme's struts. Elita is one lucky femme to have you _**all**_ to herself."

"Got that right!" Elita cheered, earning a few whistles and cheers as the room got even darker.

"This next mech might give Optimus some competition for best serenade tonight. The song is a classic and a must for anyone's love song mix. But enough talk…on with the show," he said and the room got completely dark.

The sound of an electric sitar solo sounded as two spotlights moved across the room. All optics eagerly followed the lights. Curiosities were peaked as to who the singer was. Just as the solo was almost over one spot light landed on Jazz startling him. The other light stopped in the middle of the room.

Prowl stepped into the spotlight as he started to sing, shocking many mechs and probably glitching a few processors. His ever calm tenor bloomed richly and melodically, pleasantly filling everyone's audio receptors and glitching those processors that didn't glitch the first time. Not a single mechanism, including Jazz, knew that Prowl could actually sing!

_I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me._

_Jazz you just don't realize what you do to me._

_When ya hold me in your arms, so tight._

_You let me know, everything's all right._

_I, I'm hooked on a feelin'._

_High on believin', that you're in love with me._

_Lips are sweet as candy, the taste stays on my mind_

_Mech, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine._

_I got it bad for you Jazz, but I don't need a cure._

_I'll just stay addicted and hope I can endure._

_All the good love, when we're all alone._

_Keep it up mech, yeah ya turn me on._

_I, I'm hooked on a feelin'._

_High on believin', that you're in love with me._

During the brief sitar solo, Prowl, with fluid grace and style swiftly moved to kneel before Jazz and then with a devilish smirk on his faceplates he continued singing to the mech he loved so much, taking hold of one black hand. Said mech, whose processor nearly glitched, was sitting there with the look of awe and wonderment on his faceplates, his spark racing with an excitement he'd never known before.

_All the good love, when we're all alone._

_Keep it up Jazz, yeah ya turn me on._

_I, I'm hooked on a feelin'._

_I'm high on believin', that you're in love with me._

The music was quick to fade and the lights came back on. The room burst into a chorus of cheers and whistles. But Prowl didn't pay attention to them. He was waiting for Jazz's response for his was what mattered most. Only have a few moments Jazz still hadn't reacted. He was slack jawed, just staring at Prowl.

"I do apologize for deceiving you, Jazz," Prowl said as his doorwings flicked nervously wondering if Jazz was mad at him. "I simply wanted to surprise you with this gift for Valentine's Day."

Still, Jazz didn't respond and Prowl's doorwings drooped down a little.

"Please tell me if you are mad at me or if my performance was inadeq…mmph!"

A roar of laughter and wolf whistles filled instantly filled the room as Jazz tackled Prowl to the ground with a long, sensual, passionate kiss. Only after several long moments did the saboteur slowly pull his lips away and stare affectingly at the dazed tactician he had pinned to the floor.

"So you're not mad?"

"Nope," Jazz smirked.

"And…um…my performance was…"

"More than adequate…it was absolutely perfect," Jazz purred, nuzzling Prowl's nose with his own, revving his engine…loudly.

"Ahh…Jazz, as much as I've gotten used to _**some**_ of your forms of PDAs I do have my limits. Perhaps a more _**private**_ setting would be more appropriate right now?" Prowl suggested, surprised at how steady his voice was considering how his systems were running wild and his restraint was rapidly nearing its breaking point.

"Anythin' ya say lover," Jazz breathed, his lips tantalizingly close to Prowl's.

Just as Prowl's resolved cracked completely Jazz was up on his feet like a cat, yanking a startled Prowl with along with him. It didn't take long for the tactician to recover. One flick of his doorwing and a devilish smirk from Prowl and Jazz realized he'd lost control of the situation. Still, he could only smile as Prowl grabbed his hand, the tactician's intensions were abundantly clear. The entire room laughed at how fast the black and white couple disappeared out the door, many commenting that this was a Valentine's Day to remember for a long time to come.


End file.
